


Super Freak

by arinemura



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Date Night, F/M, Flirting Into Heavy Petting, How Do I Tag, I was sick, M/M, Pet Names, Pet Play, Public Flirting?, Reader Insert, Romance, Sexual Tension, Sexual tension?, Skeleton Puns, Smut, cold medicine influenced crack, fever-induced crack, getting caught, happy holidays!, i can’t believe i did this, inspired by oriental trading, is that a thing?, oh I forgot, puns, puns galore, what do i tag, what even is tagging anymore, what is tagging, why did i do this, y’all get hot and heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arinemura/pseuds/arinemura
Summary: It’s date night at Grillby’s! You’ve been waiting for Sans to show up and- Oh, goodness. Seems like Sans has been shopping on Oriental Trading. (Stars help us all.)
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Kudos: 31





	Super Freak

**Author's Note:**

> to my lovely readers,  
> happy holidays! here’s the part crack, part self-indulgence, part “i’ve had a fever for over 4 days and i’m under the heavy influence of nighttime cold medicine” fic you’ve all been (possibly) waiting for.  
> wishing you the best of everything,  
> arinemura <3

“ _Oh my stars._ ”

You didn’t know how to react. It was so hard to decide between wheezing over how _ridiculous_ this whole situation was, and feeling _incredibly_ turned on.

Like, _stars_ , your panties wouldn’t hit the floor fast enough if they _tried_ to.

That black tie, white button-up combo was already doing it for you this morning. So, pair that with deep brown slacks, black shades, and a godforsaken fedora (because, of course, this was _Sans_ we’re talking about)?

_Hoo boy_. You hoped the neighbors were out tonight because you were skipping _straight_ to dessert once you could get your mouth to work.

Fortunately, Sans can read you like a book. (He’s been thinking about that pretty little mouth of yours all day. _It’s about time he gets what he’s been waiting for._ )

Sidling up to you like a predator would its prey, he slowly takes in the outfit you’ve chosen for your date. You mentally curse him for the way his eye lights turn into inverted hearts. They get you (and your panties) every damn time... _and you love every second of it._

You shiver in your seat as Sans runs a hand through your hair and around your ears before cupping the side of your face. His phalanges, cold and smooth against your skin, tilt your head up, exposing more of your neck to him.

That smirk of his nearly does you in when it grows hungrier at the smell of your arousal. (Oh, for fuck’s sake, he didn’t even _have_ a nose. How could he smell you _without a nose_?!)

Your thoughts get shoved to the side when Sans grips your chin and brings your face closer to his.

“eyes up here, kitten,” Sans leans over you to whisper in your ear, “ya wouldn’t want anybody to think you’re some kind of _super freak_ , right?”

**_Stars above._ **

Sans couldn’t ignore the way your SOUL suddenly begins to thrum louder, calling to his like...well, _like it was meant to be_.

This only makes him want you more. (Loving you, cherishing you, absolutely _ravaging_ you to the point of no return - these all sound like good ideas to Sans.)

You could feel his magic wrap around you like a blanket. _A fuzzy, sexually charged blanket._ Before you can stop it, a soft moan escapes your lips.

It’s when you hear him

growl in your ear - feel him nip down the side of your neck - that you remember _exactly_ where you are.

Grillby’s more than happy to also remind you two of your location. A short cough from him sends you two scrambling apart.

Lowering your head in embarrassment, you miss the sheepish look Sans throws at Grillby. You spare a glance at Grillby when you hear him snort.

“...don’t even think about it, Sans,” Grillby smirks at the both of you just as he turns away, “I’ll triple your tab.”

You watch Sans pale and blush at the same time. “heh. wouldn’t dream of it, grillbz. _no bones about it_.”

There’s a beat of silence before you lock eyes with Sans. You’re the first to crack, clutching your stomach as you laugh hysterically. Sans is no better, wiping his tears away with the cuffs of his sleeves.

“I can’t believe we just did that.”

“what, you mean us nearly _boning_ in public?” He wraps an arm around your back, pulling you to his side. You rest your head against his collarbone, sighing as you do.

“This is not the time for skeleton jokes, Sans.”

“ _tibia_ honest, it’s **always** time for skeleton jokes.”

“Sans, no.”

_“sans, yes_.”

You huff as you shoot him a flat look. “I should have never sent you that link.”

Faster than you can register, Sans pulls you into his lap. With your back to his chest, he has such easy access to all your weak spots.

A puff of hot air across your neck is quick to stop you from protesting your new position. (Or, really, anything at this point.)

You feel Sans drag his teeth along the edge of your ear. “this bone daddy only wanted what was best for his favorite kitten. there’s nothing wrong with that, right, _pet_?”

A whimper bubbles up from within you. _It seems like your neediness has come back tenfold._

You grind down on his lap to relieve yourself of the arousal burning through your veins. Too bad you find the bone he’d _love_ for you to play with right now. (Did I forget to mention you were a special kitty? One who had a thing for bones and _being_ boned...? Heh. _What a naughty kitty you are._ )

Before you can moan any louder than what would be acceptable in a public setting, Sans smothers your lips with his teeth. Followed by his tongue. And then followed by his dick.

You two teleport out of Grillby’s before the last two can happen though. (Stars forbid that Grillby _quadruples_ his tab.)

As you start to get lost in the pleasure, you have one last coherent thought for the night:

_Thank the stars for Oriental Trading._

**Author's Note:**

> i...have few words to explain myself with.
> 
> but i shit you not - there’s a dancing skeleton that sings the song “Super Freak” by Rick James being sold on oriental trading.
> 
> i was inspired. and i am only somewhat sorry. heh.
> 
> happy holidays! <3


End file.
